No Honor Among Murderers
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Salwa makes a deal with the Knights, but just like her family, a certain ghost isn't going to let her go back to them. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)
**guestsurprise, who owns Cassie and Salwa, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon. I only own Rachel, Elijah, and Joshua.**

* * *

 **No Honor Among Murderers**

Cassie, Rachel, and Salwa all laughed as they rough-housed with each other, being careful that they didn't hurt each other. Snare-Oh and Blitzwolfer were watching them and chuckling.

Cassie was about to pin Salwa and Rachel was ready to help when they suddenly saw Salwa's arm bleeding a bit. "Salwa, are you alright?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Why is your arm bleeding?" Cassie asked, also worried.

"Oh…I just…it's just a scratch," Salwa said quickly.

Rachel shook her head as she examined the wound and kept Salwa pinned. "Salwa, this was made by a laser weapon," she said before her voice became a bit sterner. "What happened?"

Snare-Oh came over and helped Rachel tend to Salwa's wound while the young girl was quiet until she saw they wouldn't let her leave without an explanation. "I fought the Knights earlier today," she said softly.

Rachel's shoulders dropped sharply as she drew her breath in sharply through her teeth, which told the others she was angry. "I'm getting fed up with their antics," she said sharply.

Blitzwolfer's fur was bristled up, showing his anger. He then shook himself all over and sighed. "I don't know about you guys, but I could use a walk," he said.

"Me too," Cassie said in quick agreement.

Snare-Oh, Rachel, and Salwa also nodded and the five were soon in the forest, breathing in the fresh air deeply. "I'm feeling better already," Snare-Oh admitted after a moment.

Rachel suddenly tensed. "Guys," she said, her voice taking a warning tone as she quickly pushed Salwa and Cassie behind her, backing up to the two aliens who joined her quickly, also sensing something wrong.

Just then, the Forever Knights sprung out at them. "Ambush!" Blitzwolfer cried out angrily.

Rachel pulled out her blaster and glared at the Knights, who cocked their weapons in return. "Finish them," said the Head Knight.

"Wait!" Salwa said, thinking fast as she stepped out from behind Rachel. "I'll…I'll make a deal with you."

"Salwa, what are you doing?" Snare-Oh asked, having a bad feeling about what she had in mind.

The Head Knight looked at Salwa. "Speak," he demanded.

Salwa took a deep breath. "I'll go back and be your weapon if you leave Rachel, Cassie, Snare-Oh, Blitzwolfer, and the others alone," she said.

"What?!" Rachel asked in shock and horror. "Salwa, if you think for one minute I'm letting you do that, you're wrong! They'll kill us!"

The Head Knight smiled under his helmet. "So you finally came to your senses, did you, Salwa?" He said, a smirk in his voice. "Very well, we Forever Knights agree to the terms."

Rachel, Cassie, and the two aliens were horrified. "Salwa, you can't!" Rachel said firmly.

Salwa looked at the Head Knight. "You swear on your honor?" She asked.

He nodded. "We Knights never break our code of honor and we will do anything to get what is rightfully ours back, such as you, Salwa, as you are our weapon," he said.

"You have no honor!" Rachel said angrily. "Salwa, I won't let you agree to this! None of us will!"

The girl looked at Rachel. "I have to go back to them," she said as tears began falling down her face. "I'm sorry."

Just then, everything froze and a blue portal appeared for a brief minute before disappearing as a purple-caped ghost stood there before floating over to Rachel and placing a medallion around her neck. She took a sudden breath and saw him. "Clockwork," she said in relief. "I'm so glad you're here. We need help fighting these Knights."

Clockwork looked grim and she quickly noticed. "What is it?" She asked.

"Rachel, I am here to help, but in a different way," he said. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded immediately. "I trust you, Clockwork," she said.

He nodded. "I'll teleport you, Cassie, and the aliens back to the Mansion, but I need Salwa to come with me," he said.

Having a feeling that whatever he had in mind would help, she nodded. "Okay," she said.

With a nod, he removed the medallion from her neck, once again freezing her before he teleported the four back to the Mansion and teleported the Knights back to their castle. Salwa was the only one left and he placed the medallion around her neck before teleporting them both to his Clocktower.

* * *

Salwa saw her vision suddenly shift and the scenery changed quickly. As she tried to get her senses back, she noticed the ghost beside her. Gasping, she swallowed hard, but didn't dare move as terror filled her.

Clockwork recognized the frightened look all too well. "Be calm, Salwa," he said gently, his voice echoing a little before he unfroze time.

The poor girl's knees buckled and she nearly hit the floor, but Clockwork caught her in his arms. "Shh," he soothed her as he gently guided her to a chair. She gratefully sat down and took a deep breath, still looking at the ghost fearfully. "Salwa, I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "I'm a friend of Rachel's."

She took another deep breath and was about to ask him something when he held up a hand in a gesture of 'quiet'. "My name is Clockwork," he said. "And I brought you here to show you something."

Salwa looked at him. "How did you know what I was going to ask?" She asked him.

He chuckled. "I am the Ghost Master of Time," he said. "I know what will happen and when it will happen."

"You mean, you can see the past, present, and future?" She asked in amazement.

Clockwork chuckled again and nodded. "Speaking of which," he said. "Come with me, Salwa."

She began following him and put her hand in his, seeking comfort. Sensing this, Clockwork gently squeezed her hand, letting her hold his hand as he led her to the main room, pointing to one of the screens. "Watch," he said. "This timeline will show what happens after the deal you made with the Knights."

She looked at him. "But, why?" She asked curiously. "I know the Knights won't break their promise and hurt Rachel and the others."

Clockwork didn't say anything as he looked at her before gesturing to the time screen. Having a feeling he was about to show her something really bad, she turned to look.

Sure enough, it showed her making the deal with the Knights. But what happened next horrified her.

The next thing the time screen showed was that the Knights not only killed her, but they also killed the Grant Mansion aliens, Rachel, and the others who lived there. "No," she said. "They promised. Why would they break their promise?"

As she said that, tears came to her eyes. Seeing how troubled she was, Clockwork was quiet and saw Elijah, an Observant, come in. The Time Ghost nodded to the one-eyed ghost, who returned the nod.

Salwa felt him come nearer and she looked to see a one-eyed ghost who looked regal. "Salwa, what do you think is right?" Elijah asked her gently as he gestured to the time screens.

She was confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

The Observant looked at her. "What do you think of Rachel's loyalty?" He asked. "Has she ever made you choose between your life and the lives of the occupants of the Grant Mansion?"

Salwa shook her head. "No," she said in answer and then realized what Clockwork and Elijah had been showing her. Rachel would never make Salwa chose between her life and her family, unlike the Knights.

She looked at them and nodded. "I see what you mean," she said and then looked at them gratefully. "Thank you."

They smiled. "Don't worry about the Knights," said Elijah. "My brother, Joshua, is taking care of that matter right now."

Salwa smiled and then looked earnestly at Clockwork, who chuckled and nodded. "Yes, you are needed right now at the Grant Mansion," he said as he teleported her back to said mansion.

Rachel was in the living room with Cassie, Snare-Oh, and Blitzwolfer when she felt someone glomp her from behind. She turned and saw who it was. "Salwa!" She exclaimed in relief, hugging the girl back. "Oh, we were so worried about you."

Salwa just hugged her as some tears fell down her face. Rachel continued holding the young girl in a hug as the two aliens and Cassie joined in as well.

Meanwhile, at the Knights castle, Nocturne was laughing because his sleepwalkers were giving the Knights a hard time. "Those Observants were right," he said to himself. "This will keep these tin can busy for a bit."

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: I had a lot of fun writing this one. :) Also, EmeraldMoonGreen was wondering if you could do a story for her: One with Plex, Vamps, and Shocks meeting a friend of Kristin's. But the thing is, they don't know he's her friend because he chases her to the mansion, saying he's gonna get her. His name is Jay, and he just so happens to be a victim of bullying like her. His personality is that he can be sweet, playful, loyal to his friends, and very protective of Kristin. He's also got scars, the most noticeable is a long on that runs from his hair down across his face and ends at his jaw. Could you do that for her, pretty please? Also, would you do a request for me too, please? One with Chloe meeting Goop? With a lot of chasing and lots of tickles, pretty please?**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
